Mitchie's Song Oh My My My
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: Smitchie. Songfic to Mary's Song  Oh My My My  by Taylor Swift. Warning: Some contents are really fluffy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_She said,_

_I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, _

_'Oh, my, my, my'_

Little seven-year-old Mitchie and nine-year-old Shane were at Mitchie's backyard. The Torres' were having a barbecue and the Grey's were invited. Shane and Mitchie were chasing each other, when Mitchie suddenly tripped.

"Shane!" Mitchie cried. Shane ran over to Mitchie, and helped her up.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Shane asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mitchie said, looking at Shane like the stars that shined.

A few feet away, their parents were watching them.

"Look at those two.." Mr. Gray said, watching his son and Mitchie.

"Yeah, won't be long 'til they fall in love with each other!" Mr. Torres joked. The two daddies chuckled.

Mrs. Gray & Mrs. Torres smiled and rolled their eyes at both their husband and children.

"Oh my, my, my…" The two mamas chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

"Race you to the backyard tree!" Mitchie exclaimed, then took off.

"Hey! Not fair!" Shane shouted to Mitchie and ran after her.

Mitchie won and Shane caught up with her, panting.

"I win! I win!" Mitchie cheered.

"Not fair! You took a head start." Shane pouted. Mitchie stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever…loser!"

"I'm still bigger than you!" Shane said, sticking his tongue out like Mitchie.

"So..?" Mitchie questioned, raising an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

"So…I'll-I'll beat you up!" Shane threatened. Mitchie didn't believe him, though. And she was right not to believe him, because he never did beat her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I, _

_oh, my, my, my, my_

Ten-year-old Mitchie and twelve-year-old Shane were at sitting at the Grey's front porch, bored.

"Truth or Dare?" Mitchie suddenly asked. Shane looked at Mitchie, confused.

"Come on, truth or dare? We have nothing else to do anyway, so might as well just play truth or dare.." explained Mitchie. Shane shrugged.

"Dare." he answered.

"I dare you to…" Mitchie thought. She couldn't think of a dare, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I dare you to kiss me." Shane's eyes widened. He was shocked to hear Mitchie say that, but he still closed his eyes and started to lean in…

..When Mitchie suddenly took off and ran back to her house before Shane could even try and kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said,_

'_Oh, my, my, my'_

"Guess who?" Shane asked, covering Mitchie's eyes with his hands. Mitchie giggled.

"Could it be my best friend who decided to go to the Bahamas and miss my sixteenth birthday?" Mitchie said, smiling.

"Correct!" Shane removed his hands from Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie turned around and faced Shane. Shane's eyes widened, and he was speechless when he saw Mitchie. She wasn't the little girl he used to see.

Shane's shocked expression didn't go unnoticed by Mitchie. She waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Shane? Helloo? Shaneee? Shane, are you okay? SHANE GRAY!"

Shane finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry, it's just…you look different. Good different." Shane complimented.

"Thanks." Mitchie smiled. Shane smiled back at Mitchie, his eyes shining like pretty lights.

It wasn't long until Shane and Mitchie started having feelings for each other. It was a long wait but Shane finally got the courage to ask Mitchie to be his girlfriend, and Mitchie said yes.

Months later, they fell in love.

Mr. Gray, Mrs. Gray, Mr. Torres, and Mrs. Torres were watching Shane and Mitchie being all sweet and romantic from afar.

The daddies, like nine years ago, were joking about them again.

"I can't believe Shane and Mitchie actually fell in love with each other!" Mr. Gray commented.

"Neither can I. " Mr. Torres agreed.

Mrs. Gray and Mrs. Torres, like before, smiled and rolled their eyes as they both said,

"Oh my, my, my…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M,_

_Riding in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

Shane and Mitchie were at the creek beds, laying down, under the stars, talking and occasionally kissing and just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Mitch, it's two A.M. already, you wanna go home?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said, yawning. Shane smiled, adoring her.

They rode in Shane's truck in a comfortable silence, holding each other's hand. Mitchie was perfectly content, all she needed was Shane next to her.

"Thanks Shane. I had fun." Mitchie smiled, when they arrived at her house.

"Me too. Let's do this again sometime." Shane said, smiling back. Mitchie nodded, agreeing.

"Goodnight, Shane."

"Night, Mitchie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside 'til the morning light_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

"I was just giving the guy directions, Shane!"

"Really? 'Coz it seemed like you two were flirting!"

Mitchie sighed exasperatedly. Her and Shane were having their very first fight. They were at the park earlier that day when a guy asked Mitchie for directions. Shane assumed the guy was flirting with Mitchie and she was flirting back. But obviously, he was wrong.

"Shane, we were not flirting! You're just being a jealous boyfriend!" Mitchie yelled.

"I am not!" Shane yelled back.

"You know what, Shane, just leave." Mitchie said, in a much calmer voice.

"Fine!" Shane said and left, slamming the door behind him. Shane sighed, he shouldn't have done that. He should have just listened to Mitchie when she said she was just giving the guy directions.

Shane sat on Mitchie's front porch. He stayed there, outside, till the morning light.

Mitchie found Shane the next morning, sitting on her front lawn, looking tired.

"Did you stay out here all night?" she asked.

"Yeah… Mitchie, I'm sorry. You're right, I was just being jealous. Forgive me?" Shane apologized. Mitchie smiled.

"Of course." she said. Shane got up, and hugged her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Mitchie responded, smiling widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Mitchie was twenty-three and Shane was twenty-five. They were sitting at their favorite spot in town.

Shane suddenly stood up and extended his hand out to Mitchie. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Come on. Let's take a walk." Shane smiled. Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and took Shane's hand.

They walked around in silence, holding hands. Shane stopped walking and looked at Mitchie.

"Mitchie," he whispered, nervously. Mitchie looked at him, confused.

Shane suddenly got down on one knee, and said,

"Michelle Anne Torres," he begun.

"I've known you since we were young. I was only nine and you were only seven. We would play all day and just have fun. Then nine years later, my feelings for you started to grow until eventually, I asked you to be my girlfriend. You said yes, and now here we are,

Seven years later and still going strong. I love you, Mitchie. And I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he paused, pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Shane opened the box and in it was a stunningly beautiful diamond ring.

Mitchie had tears in her eyes from the little speech Shane gave. She was speechless.

"Mitchie, you're supposed to say something now…Maybe a 'yes'?" Shane said, nervously.

Mitchie was so overwhelmed, she really couldn't speak. So she crashed her lips onto Shane's, kissing him. The kiss they shared was so passionate. They gave their everything into that kiss.

They didn't utter a word when they both finally pulled away. They just smiled at each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"So I take that as a yes?" Shane whispered, breaking the silence. Mitchie nodded.

"Yes, Shane. Yes!" Mitchie exclaimed, finally able to speak.

Shane slid the ring on Mitchie's finger, and they shared another passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said, _

_'I do' _

_and I did too_

Mitchie couldn't believe it. She was finally walking down the aisle, in her elegant white wedding dress, about to get married to the love of her life, Shane Gray. She would soon be Mrs. Gray.

She looked around and saw that the whole town had come. She spotted her mom and mother-in-law crying. Mitchie looked forward and saw Shane.

His eyes were shining, and he was smiling at her. She smiled back. Finally, Mitchie reached Shane and they took each other's hand. The ceremony began.

The whole ceremony flew by. It wasn't long until it was time to say the "I do's". Shane said,

"I do."

and Mitchie did too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time,_

_You and I_

After their honeymoon, Mitchie and Shane moved into Mitchie's old house, where they met so many years before.

It wasn't long until Mitchie got pregnant, and nine months later, gave birth to twins-Amanda Melodie Gray and Amelia Sabrina Gray.

She and Shane were currently rocking their two-month-old babies at their front porch. Mitchie was holding Amanda and Shane was holding Amelia.

Mitchie looked at her sleeping daughter in her arms, then she glanced at her other sleeping daughter in Shane's arms. She smiled.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Mitchie whispered to Shane. Shane nodded, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_When I'll be eight-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Oh my, my, my_

That night, Shane and Mitchie lay on their bed, cuddling.

Shane sighed dreamily and gave Mitchie a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Mitchie Torres-Gray." Shane said to her, quietly.

"and I love you, Shane Gray." Mitchie replied.

"Forever?" Shane asked, smiling.

"..And always." Mitchie said, smiling back. Mitchie started stroking Shane's cheek with her thumb, as she whispered-sang,

"When I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine. In the sky, oh my my my…"

**The End**


End file.
